Many vehicles today are equipped to provide for towing trailers, campers, boats, or the like. Most vehicles are equipped with a receiver-type trailer hitch, wherein the trailer attaches to a hitch ball secured to a ball mount located on the back of the vehicle. Most vehicles do not have an integral hitch ball, but instead have a means for receiving a hitch ball onto the ball mount. Typically, these vehicles have a receiver or a tube that receives a draw-bar that has an integral or attachable hitch ball. The vehicle trailer receiver and draw bar have corresponding holes that align when the draw bar is fully attached. Once these holes are aligned, a coupler pin can be placed through the corresponding holes, thereby securing the draw bar to the vehicle. The coupler pin may include a clip that can be moved such as to prevent withdrawal of the coupler pin. The non-inserted end of the coupler pin is designed to prevent further insertion of the coupler pin into the corresponding holes. This can be achieved by enlarging the non-inserted end, placing a larger portion on the non-inserted end, or bending the non-inserted end such that it cannot be inserted into the corresponding holes.
In the past, coupler pins have provided for a locking, or securing, means that prevents movement back to the position wherein the coupler pin can be removed. However, such coupler pins do not provide any other locking, or securing, means. As a consequence the installer must align the coupler clip with the holes and make sure that it does not move while the coupler pin is inserted into the trailer receiver. As such, there exists a need for an improved coupler pin that provides for easy application and removal of the coupler pin and can be secured in position once inserted into the trailer.